Ye Hua
Appearance Ye Hua is a tall and thin, middle aged man. He has very pale skin. Personality Ye Hua is a very serious person. He is extremely determined and does not back down when faced a difficult situation. He is very intelligent and uses his knowledge wisely. He cares deeply about those he loves. He usually keeps his emotions in check and puts up a imposing and domineering front and an emotionless cold face. Gifted individuals causes him to despair thinking of his own misfortunes and thus often blames the heavens. History Originally thought of as a prodigy of the Knight temple, Ye Hua, was forsaken once his innate spiritual energy meant he would have trouble surpassing even the 2nd Step Knight; Standard Knight. Despite the disadvantages, through perseverance and training methods he created himself, Ye Hua, has made it to the 5th Step Knight; Earth Knight. Plot Disciple Ye Hua arrives to teach at Hao Yue Hall and makes everyone run 50 laps for not being calm-headed after it is revealed Long Haochen is a Standard Knight. As he is a newcomer Ye Hua states that if he wishes, Haochen can challenge him and if he manages to push him back, Haochen will be exempted from running. Without exerting much strength Ye Hua easily knocks back Haochen the first two times. However the third time Haochen manages to make Ye Hua to be pushed back by half a step and so Ye Hua admits his defeat. Ye Hua then takes Haochen to Nalan Shu, stating from then on Haochen will be his sole disciple and he will be trained in utter secrecy. 2 years go by with Haochen being constantly trained by Ye Hua. Haochen's natural gift and not feeling any obstruction then breaking through the ranks causes Ye Hua to scream in anger and vent at the heavens. Knights' Sacred Mountain Haochen having reached 1,000 Spiritual Energy, Ye Hua takes him to Knights' Sacred Mountain on his mount the Vibrant Mountain Bird. While on the way Haochen reveals to Ye Hua that his Innate Internal Spiritual Energy is 97 and that he has the Saint Spiritual Stove which shocks Ye Hua extremely and to utterly lose his composure. At the Knights' Sacred Mountain he meets Gui Ying, a former junior of his who he dislikes and his son Gui Wu. After meeting the Elder Guardian, he sees Haochen off and waits for him to return. When Gui Ying proposes a wager on who gets a better mount, Ye Hua changes it to who would get a better position in the upcoming tournament with the loser receiving a slap. Ye Hua is flabbergasted when Haochen returns without a mount. He then goes along with the Elder Guardian and Haochen to the Transport Array at the summit of the Knights' Sacred Mountain. Following the summoning of a seemingly useless 2nd Step Earthfire Lizard, Ye Hua tries to kill it but is stopped by Haochen, who states that no matter what he will protect the magical beast. As Haochen transfuses his blood into the magical beast causing Haochen to lose a lot of his blood and almost become forever unconscious, Ye Hua becomes very anxious every passing minute. As soon as the process is completed he tries to help Haochen but is stopped by the magical beast who then forms a Blood Contract. Demon Rain Selection Competition During the Demon Raid team Selection Competition after Hao Chen defeats Han Yu a 5th step knight. Han Yu's grandfather threatens to expel Han Yu. Hao Chen vouches for Han Yu. The grandfather agrees to allow Han Yu to remain a knight if he becomes a cortege knight under Hao Chen. Hao Chen agrees and the cortege knight contract is formed. Because the contract required blood exchange Han Yu's inner spiritual energy rose from 62 to 82. Long Haochen agrees to form a cortege contract with Ye Hua to raise his inner spiritual energy, allowing him to overcome the bottleneck he has faced because of his low inner energy. Quotes Category:Knight Category:Guardian Knight